Bryan Jurynec
| birth_place = Orland Park, Illinois, USA | career_start = 2008 }} Bryan Jurynec (born December 17, 1983) is an American professional ice hockey forward who is currently playing with the Kalamazoo Wings of the East Coast Hockey League. Hailing from a hockey family as his father, Mickey, was also a hockey player, he was selected as Captain of American International College's hockey team for the 2007–08 season. Playing career Junior Jurynec played 3 seasons in Junior hockey for the NAHL. He started with 44 games with the Capital Centre Pride during the 2001-02 season. Jurynec scored 3 goals, made 12 assists, and gained his first 57 penalty minutes with the Pride. Jurynec stayed with the Pride for most of the 2002–03 season playing another 35 games and having a more productive season with 11 goals, 6 assists, and 69 penalty minutes. After playing a partial season with the Capital Centre Pride for the 2002–03 season, Jurynec was moved to another NAHL team, the Springfield Spirit. Jurynec made 3 goals and 3 assists, and sat in the box for 42 minutes during his 19 game season with the Spirit. For the 2003–04 season, Springfield changed their name to the Springfield Junior Blues, where Jurynec stayed to play 50 games, score 4 goals, make 19 assists, and sit another 59 minutes in the box. College Jurynec played hockey during all four of his college years at American International College located in Springfield, Massachusetts. In Jurynec's first season with American International(2004–05), he made 2 goals, 7 assists, and had 12 penalty minutes in 29 games. In the 2005–06 season, Jurynec played 32 more games with the Yellow Jackets, scoring 4 goals, making 6 assists, and sitting 27 minutes in the box. In his third season for American International, Jurynec accumulated 6 goals, 9 assists, and 26 penalty minutes in 34 games. In his final season with the Yellowjackets, Jurynec was named Captain of the team, and played 31 games scoring 4 goals, making 10 assists, and sitting in the box for 22 minutes. Jurynec missed a total of 6 games in his career with American International. Professional Bryan Jurynec made his professional hockey debut for the then IHL's Kalamazoo Wings in the 2008–09 season, replacing Tyler Willis' position as team fighter and enforcer. Jurynec played 53 games with the K-Wings, scoring 6 goals and 7 assists with 108 penalty minutes. Bryan was in a total of 16 fights in his first season in professional hockey. He had two fights in the IHL preseason, one for the Muskegon Lumberjacks, and one for the Kalamazoo Wings. Bryan's first fight was against Kalamazoo's Justin Nattress, and his second against Fort Wayne's Brad MacMillan. Bryan has gotten in 14 fights during the regular season with the Wings, against Fort Wayne's Brad MacMillan, three versus Flint's Justin Styffe, Flint's Rob Voltera, Muskegon's Frank Littlejoh, Luke Stauffacher, and two against Alex Lamontagne. Jurynec also fought Port Huron's Robert Cowan and Jason Selleke, as well as Bloomington's Russell Smith, and twice with Sam Miller. In the following 2009–10 season with the K-Wings, their first in the ECHL, Jurynec appeared in 37 games before he was sidelined for the second consecutive year for the remainder of the campaign. Jurynec extended his tenure as a fan-favourite with Kalamazoo, signing a one-year contract to return for his third year on August 10, 2010. Career statistics References External links * Category:American International College Yellow Jackets players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (2000–present) players